With That, The Skies Shattered
by EverChillingLucifer
Summary: After an unexplained series of events, Izaya awakens to the sights and sounds of a burning city. Unable to figure out what went wrong, and incapable of locating Shizuo, he searches for the cause of the devastation... All while being uneasy of what lurks in the ruins.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTES: Soooo I had this idea for a while, but didn't know where to put it. So here it is! I want to continue it, but I don't have proper motivation. So if you, any of you readers, want to see more, just say the word and I'll GET IT IN GEAR :D**

Cobblestone crackling above is what awoke him. Izaya's eyes shot open as he saw the five hundred plus pound piece of rock fall towards him after breaking away from it's steel barred harness. His body shot awake and he reflexively brought his legs upwards and with a running jump, kicked off of the bottom section of the rock as it smashed where his legs would have been, and then tumbling away from him. Laying face first on the rubble covered floor, he coughed and wheezed in response to the thick atmosphere that reeked of smoke and dust. His heart pounded exceedingly fast as he grabbed each part of his body, checking for cuts, fractures, or anything the adrenaline rush might have made him disregard initially.

He only had a cut on his cheek that had dried up and his arms ached horribly. Fantastic, he thought as he raised himself up to check the environment around him. He glanced around and didn't recognize any part of this room. Steadily walking along the debris covered floor, he made his way towards what looked like a window.

He saw ashes in great numbers falling from the sky, dancing along as they gently went on top of the ruins scattered across the horizon. Along with the ashes, was smoke rising from almost every building within a couple miles. Suddenly, the memories shot back to him.

The call he received from Shinra, his horrified voice yelling instructions to Izaya. The screaming sirens he could hear in the background. How when he glanced out his window the objects in the sky sent a shiver down his spine.

The way they stared back at him as the skies turned a crimson red.

It was then he realized where he was. He was one floor below his room; he thought to himself as he looked up seeing that where the cobblestone fell was an opening to his room - decimated. How did he survive, he wondered. No matter, he's still in one piece – for the most part. Izaya began to make his way to the door, when he remembered something.

After Shinra hung up, Izaya's door flung open, and in it was Shizuo. The look on his face was one of anger and fear. As Shizuo began shouting words of insult and question, Izaya noticed something. Out of the corner of his eye, behind Shizuo, was a pair of red eyes. Glowing red eyes; with a smile. A big, horrifying, smile.

That's when he woke up. Yet now, he needs to figure out what happened to Shizuo, as well as Shinra. He got to the door and opened it up cautiously. He looked up and down the hallway for a second and took a step out. It felt cold, which was odd, considering the many fires burning. For a second, when glancing down the hallway, he thought he saw those pair of red eyes again.

With that big, horrifying, smile.


	2. Run For Your Mother, Run For Your Father

_(Title influenced by the song "Dog Days Are Over" by Florence and the Machine)_

_**AUTHOR NOTES: Hello again! I got some reviews and follows on here, all good things. I will continue this story as well as ask for your opinions on each chapter. I love criticism, and I won't get angry if you tell me I'm doing something wrong. I'm new to writing fan fiction, as well as the Durarara fandom, so I hope I won't step on any toes ;) Enjoy!**_

There was no logical conclusion for how the recent events transpired, Izaya concluded as he stepped over a broken door frame. The color gangs weren't of any real threat to the city, and thanks to his careful supervision they were usually fighting amongst themselves. The government wasn't on the brink of war previously either, and if they were - he would know about it firsthand. It doesn't make any sense.

Izaya narrowly avoided a sparking wire as he stumbled over some broken streetlights. Straining to get up, he thought he saw something, but it was a sparking wire. He still couldn't escape that image of the red eyes, and how they were so near his apartment. It could be Saika, he thought, but how had it gotten so close? Is it possible for one of its followers to go rogue and cut whomever he/she wanted to? This would pose a huge problem considering everything that has happened so far, and could possibly make it much worse.

Crunching wasn't a sound he was used to hearing normally, as a group of school children ran past him yelling orders at each other. It seems like they are trying to find their families, which have been lost in the rubble. Do they know... he thought to himself, a hint of sadness escaping to his face at the thought. Possibly not, but they will learn soon enough. Humans always have room to learn, no matter the situation thrown at them. Children will cry, mothers will love, and brothers and sisters will hold on.

This mere thought of humans being exposed to sudden change twitched a smile onto Izaya's face. There will be so many outcomes! So many paths! The world they once knew is shattered and torn away, and they must handle it! He began to chuckle to himself as more children ran across the bent roads and sidewalks, tending to their friends and siblings.

Yet, he was fearful in the back of his mind. This means his world is shattered too, and how will the outcome influence him?

Or anything else he has influenced? He'll worry about that later, but first he will need to find more answers.

Sun getting lower, Izaya saw something in the distance. He began to walk, slowly scouting ahead for anyone or anything that might be trouble. Noticing someone laying on the ground, his interest was peaked. Was the person dead, he thought, but then he noticed with a gasp that they had blonde hair.

Izaya started running while being swarmed with an unsure feeling, and confirmed his thoughts.

Shizuo was the person laying on the ground. Before Izaya could react, he heard some voices from his right. He ran and stood behind a tall piece of concrete, listening to them approach.

"She kept up about some shitty eyes or something. I had to leave her back at our place, or what was left of it." one of the voices said. Izaya took a quick look and saw they were all wearing yellow. Fantastic... he thought.

"That's sick- wait... What's this?" Another said, while the rest mumbled to each other. Izaya peeked out around the corner and saw they were looking right at Shizuo, defenseless.

"Holy-... It's Shizuo Heiwajima!" he chuckled. "Out cold, by the looks of it..." He took out a knife from his back pocket and poked Shizuo's shoulder with it.

"Should we?" one asked  
"We don't get many opportunities." another proclaimed.  
They began to search his pockets inside out, taking out his money, wallet, and other valuables.

"I'd advise you not to do that." Izaya said, stepping out with a smirk on his face.

**...pation.**


	3. So Many Doors

**Welcome back! Thanks for your kind words in all of your reviews. I like to know that people are reading this and enjoy it, so without further adieu, I present: Chapter 3! **

Pebbles flew a few inches behind the thugs as they all slide their feet back in surprise, having not noticed the man who only stood a mere couple yards away from them. While all of them were standing their ground, doubtful this person could go against them, Izaya began striding slowly towards them with a smile on his face.

One man fondled a baseball bat in his hand with a few nails on it's end, while another sported a dull piece of steel he gathered from some rubble. The third man had a rusted switchblade out which trembled in his hand slightly as he took a few steps away. Izaya strode towards them and had his knife still on his person. He wasn't in any hurry to fight any of them - at least not instigate any fight.

All three men let out sounds of disapproval, and began to taunt Izaya. Some of them chuckled slightly and played with their weapons idly.

"What makes you think we won't just tear you apart after we're done with him?" one managed to belt out, not hiding the tremble in his voice at all, much to Izaya's pleasure.

"I have no doubt of your capabilities." Izaya sneered, continuing off his last statement. "Yet I still advise you not to continue along with your plans. It would not be in your best interests..." he glanced over at Shizuo's head, noticing something. A small patch of red, but it was dried up now. Not fatal, as far as he sees.

"Our best interests are our business." one barked angrily, "Besides, why are you interested, boy?"  
_Oh, "boy." How clever of a way to demean me, he thought. By all means, underestimate me._

"Honestly, I don't have an exact reason." Izaya took a step forward, inching closer to the unconscious Shizuo. "I do know what he'll feel when he wakes up in the aftermath of your deeds." he continued.

"He'll be angry. Lost. Confused. Sad. Scared. Not outwardly, but internally he'll feel them all at once. The constant barrage of emotions will overwhelm him and overtake him." Izaya watched as the men began to come closer to him, not heeding his warnings thus far. Izaya saw a vision of these men being tossed around endlessly like ragdolls, a furious Shizuo in the middle of it. Shizuo would not only be hurt by what these men do to him, but also what he does to them. He cannot control the anger he possesses, and wishes that he could keep it inside like everyone else.

"He will find you." Izaya continued on. "He will ask you for whatever you've taken from him. You'll most likely refuse to return them. His emotions will lead him on the path to your possible demise. What those emotions tell him to do, and what he does next after that won't be pretty, or predictable by me." Izaya sneered a little more.

"I ask again," the leader of the group, it seemed, said "What do you care?"

Izaya broke into a chuckle fit. He stomped his foot cheerfully and gazed through his giggles at the man and sighed. "Oh, I normally wouldn't care for your demises by his hand. Nay, I would be the one causing Shizuo's hardships naturally!" He laughed some more and then stepped to the side.

"I take great pleasure in seeing Shizuo's anger rise. As well as in the reactions others have to his outbreaks. They intrigue me you see, to no end." He let out a sigh before continuing.

"Though right now, things are different." Izaya spun around quickly in a happy flurry "The whole world is different, so why can't I be? Do I need to be myself, or can I, just for this moment, change just like everything else has? Hm?"  
He let out his blade with a flick and admired it. It still held it's shine and glimmered happily, like Izaya's smile did at that moment. The men staggered a little and began slowly walking forward again.

"Is such a thing possible? Can my consequences not be the same today as they were yesterday? Since the world has fallen, will it punish me, or will it praise me? I don't have the faintest clue..."

Izaya swung his knife down and let some sparks off the concrete of a part of a wall which stood next to him, while letting out a laugh.

"Yet, that is the best part! My mind shrieks in laughter and merriment at the absolute unknown set before not me, but all of us! Are we the puppets now of our old society, or are we the puppet masters now in this shattered city?!"

Izaya sighed and glanced over at the men, who were still present. They looked angrier now. He turned and put his hands down to his sides.

"How about you leave now, before either of us get hurt when he wakes up?" Izaya said blankly.

The leader scoffed and took two more steps before holding his knife towards Izaya's face, just inches from his nose. He took a breath and looked Izaya right in the eye.

"Fuck you." said the leader and took one more step. This time, his foot landed right on Shizuo's arm which still lay limp.

Izaya sighed and leaned forward.

"Good choice."

_Slice_

Izaya took the blade in his hand and stabbed it into the man's forearm, to which the man shouted in pain and dropped his knife. The man held the bleeding wound and knelt over in pain.

_Whack_

The man fell over limp as Izaya leaped off of his back with an upward kick. While up in the air, he tossed his hand up and

_Stab_

The man with the piece of steel fell over and screamed as the knife's handle stuck out of his palm with the blade through the other side, pinning his hand in the concrete. Izaya landed a few feet away and walked over to him.

"Could I please have that back?" He said and smiled. He grabbed it out of his hand, ignoring the man's cries of pain. Izaya then noticed something out of the corner of his eye and took a step to the left.

_Thud!_

The man with the bat took a huge swing and ended up hitting his friend on the ground, who miraculously appeared in front of him as Izaya took that left step.

_Crack!_

Izaya swung around and kicked the man in the head with his heel, knocking him out cold.

With the dust around them settling, Izaya glanced around to make sure no one saw him. It wasn't that he cared, it was more about who was watching rather than being watched.

Dusting himself off gently while glancing, Izaya noticed a glimmer of red in the distance which suddenly dissipated before he could get a good view of it. He turned to Shizuo and then glanced at the unconscious men.

"I'm sure you'll be up before them, and be fine." he sighed and put his knife away after wiping the blood off with one of the men's shirts. He took a step towards Shizuo and leaned down, letting his gaze drift. His hand began to wander towards Shizuo's face and stopped a half an inch before contact. Izaya smirked a tiny bit, having wait for this opportunity as far back as he could remember, but now would not be the time.

Standing up, he silently ran towards the direction of the red light, the sound of his footsteps fading.

It was at that moment, Shizuo's eyes opened.  
He had heard everything.

**I'll have to think long and hard about how I continue this off because like Izaya, I have so many paths to choose from! Shall I stay on the beaten path or stray away and bring something new into the mix? Stay tuned! ;)**


End file.
